Conventional computerized devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, and the like utilize graphical editors (i.e., web page editors, document editors, etc.) that allow users to make global modifications to objects (i.e., text objects, buttons, graphical elements, etc.) within the graphical editors. For example, within a document editor, a user can select all the text contents (within a document being edited within the document editor) and globally change the font of the text within the document from the existing font(s) to a new font. That is, all the fonts of the text within the document, even if the fonts are different within various text blocks within the document, can be globally changed to a single common font. The resultant effect is all the text contents are converted to the new font, regardless of the font with which the text contents were previously formatted. Graphical editors also allow users to selectively modify text contents within the document being edited within the document editor. For example, a document editor allows a user to globally change any instance of a word (or phrase). The user can execute a command to ‘replace all’ instances of, for example, the word “president” with “precedence”. Or, a user can execute a command to ‘replace all’ instances of, for example, the phrase “for the people” with “of the people”. Such select-all and find-and-replace features are common in conventional software applications.